Bath Room
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Coisas interessantes podem acontecer num banheiro, principalmente quando são os neurônios os culpados... AVISO: WINCEST! LEMON!


**Desclimer: **O diretor da série disse para mim que eu poderia ficar com os dois, tenho até um documento oficializado! Querem que eu mostre? O único problema é que ele voou pela janela outro dia... – Eles não me pertencem... T-T

**Título: **Bath Room

**Capítulos: **ÚNICO

**Autora: **Gemini Sakura

**Beta: M**inha beta-mor NÃO PODIA ler, senão não seria surpresa e presente...

**Música: **Bath Room – the Gazette

**Sumarry:** Coisas interessantes podem acontecer num banheiro, principalmente quando são os neurônios os culpados...

**N/A: **_Fic feita ao som de __**Bath Room**__ do __**Gazette**__! A qual inspirou!_

_Fic a minha querida __**Titia Empty-sama**__, que ficou me enchendo, quero dizer, ainda __**ESTÁ**__ me enchendo porque não terminei duas fics de Supernatural, então para me redimir, __**PRESENTINHO**_

_E que presente u.ú Também queria ganhar um assim... Alguém quer me dar?! __–olhar de cachorro sem dono-_

**AVISO: NÃO FOI REVISADA!**

Não me matem por isso n.n'

**

* * *

**

**Bath Room**

Finalmente haviam parado para descansar desde a última caçada. Nenhum dos dois estavam agüentando tantas noites e dias em claro, nem sequer estavam dormindo faziam três dias. A cada dia parecia que mais e mais demônios apareciam e isso significava que os Winchesters ficariam mais longos dias e longas noites de olhos totalmente abertos. Porém, o cansaço falou mais alto. Seus corpos doíam, seus olhos pediam por pelo menos um dia inteiro de sono, sentiam-se mais pesados devido todo esse trabalho em excesso. Pararam no primeiro hotel que avistaram pela estrada. Foram para a recepção e pediram um quarto, nem se dando ao trabalho de especificar como gostariam que esse fosse. Apenas pegaram à chave que havia sido entregue pelo balconista e seguiram em direção a tão esperada cama. Ao abrirem a porta nada mais encontraram se não uma cama de casal, com alguns espelhos nas laterais das paredes, na cabeceira e nos pés e para completar no teto também havia um que tinha um vista de toda a cama. Olharam-se intrigados com a situação que estavam. O balconista realmente pensara que eram um casal e pelo jeito dera o melhor quarto que tinha. Isso iria custar caro. Mas grande coisa tinham seus cartões falsos.

— É Sammy, acho que o balconista realmente achou que VOCÊ fosse gay. – Disse Dean, adentrando no quarto e pondo suas coisas em algum lugar.

— Cala a boca Dean! Você que não viu como aquele cara ficou encarando você... – Retrucou Sam, também entrando no quarto e colocando suas coisas em cima de uma mesa adornada com um singelo vaso e com uma rosa escarlate.

— Que seja. Irei tomar banho.

Dean não esperou resposta, apenas pegou sua boxer vermelha, virou-se e dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Deixando a porta entre aberta, abriu a ducha e começou a se despir, atirando a roupa num canto perto da porta.

No quarto, Sam fitava aquela cama, aqueles espelhos, aquele quarto todo. _"De onde tiram todas essas idéias... Principalmente a que somos gays!"_ Sam suspirou cansado, começando a preparar sua escova de dentes e pegando uma boxer branca, indo ao mesmo recinto que seu irmão.

Abriu a porta e a fechou. Abriu a água da pia e começou a escovar os dentes.

— Sam...

Dean chamou-o, soando – aos ouvidos de Sam – um tanto sensual. Esse respondeu após terminar o que estava fazendo.

— O que é?

Indagou o mais novo, sem receber nenhuma resposta em troca, apenas ouviu um breve suspiro do irmão. Deu de ombros. Estava prestes a sair quando Dean fechou a ducha e saiu com uma toalha branca felpuda enrolada na cintura. Sam ficara encarando o outro, como se nunca tivera visto-o antes na face da Terra, nunca havia sequer reparado no perfeito físico do irmão. Ficara admirando mais um pouco até que saiu de seus devaneios pela voz do irmão, que estava perigosamente perto de seu ouvido. Sam balançou a cabeça levemente.

— Pode ir agora, Sammy. - Dizendo isso saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sam ficara estático, afinal, o que estava fazendo!? Olhando minuciosamente seu irmão! Isso era coisa de... Gay! _"Ah ótimo! Acho que essas noites mal dormidas estão afetando meus neurônios... É melhor tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça..."_ Suspirou, olhou para baixo e completou seu pensamento: _"... Esfriar TUDO..."_

Dean estava pensativo no quarto. O que dera em seu irmão para encará-lo daquele jeito? E o que dera em si mesmo para simplesmente chegar tão perto do irmão e sussurrar daquela maneira para ele?! Justamente ele, Dean, não poderia estar com problemas sexuais a chegar ao ponto de querer fazer algo com seu irmão. Claro que não! Com toda a certeza o problema era de seus neurônios, que não pararam para descansar um minuto sequer. Isso. A culpa era de seu cansaço.

Sam saiu do banho e ainda enrolado na toalha abriu a porta, dando de cara com Dean, ainda de toalha, olhava para seu irmão como um felino atrás de sua presa, olhava para todo o corpo de Sam, sem nem sequer disfarçar. O mais novo ia perguntar algo se não fosse por Dean o empurrar para dentro do banheiro novamente, fechando a porta com força e prensando-o contra a pia, atacando rapidamente a boca carnuda do outro. Sam estático, não sabia o que fazer. O que estaria acontecendo com Dean? E o que cargas da água estava acontecendo consigo!? Estava correspondendo perfeitamente o beijo voraz do outro, que a cada segundo pressionava mais Sam contra a pia. Um gemido abafado saiu pela boca do maior ao sentir a mão do irmão alcançar sua coxa e a apertar com certa força. Partiram o beijo, mas Dean começou a trilhar beijos para o pescoço de Sam, mordendo-lhe e marcando o pescoço. Sam desceu suas mãos, que até antes estava se segurando na pia, para a cintura do irmão, segurando fortemente e num movimento rápido invertera as posições. Dean sentiu sendo prensado pelo mais novo, soltando um baixo gemido ao sentir que o outro também não queria ficar apenas a mercê. Sam beijou Dean com intensidade, vasculhando toda aquela boca a pouco conhecida. Suas línguas enroscavam-se e pediam por passagem. Sam vez que outra mordia o lábio inferior do irmão, dando algumas chupadas, o que retirava da boca de Dean alguns gemidos leves. Dean partiu o beijo, olhando o outro nos olhos, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, assim como seu irmãozinho.

— E então, vai me dizer que não é gay Sammy? – perguntou debochado Dean.

— Olhe quem perguntando... – E com um sorriso cúmplice voltaram-se a se beijar. Dean pousou suas mãos na cintura do irmão, retirando bruscamente a toalha. Sam não se fez de rogado, retirou a do irmão também. Soltaram em uníssono um gemido ao sentirem seus membros roçarem um no outro, já ambos rijos. Dean levou uma de suas mãos para o membro do outro, começando a masturbá-lo. Sam chegou perto do ouvido de Dean e soltou um lânguido gemido, o que fez o mais velho tremer levemente, retirando sua mão do local e empurrando o outro para a parede a sua frente. Traçou uma trilha de beijos do pescoço até o umbigo de Sam, apertando levemente as coxas deste. Subiu novamente e deteu-se nos mamilos, chupando-os e dando leves mordidas. Sam soltou um gemido alto ao sentir o outro morder aquela região. Colocou as mãos nos cabelos de seu irmão e o puxou pra cima, encostando-o novamente na pia e desceu rapidamente até o membro rijo que pedia por alívio. Abocanhou-o e pôs-se a chupá-lo, fazia movimentos de vai e vem com a boca e um de suas mãos auxiliavam, a outra estava firme da virilha de Dean, que soltara um gemido um tanto alto com o ato do irmão, agora arfava. Quando estava prestes a chegar ao ápice, puxou Sam para cima e com força deixou-o de frente para o espelho da pia, segurando-se com as mãos na mesma. Dean chegou perto do ouvido do outro e com algum auto-controle que ainda tinha sobre seus atos perguntou:

— Tem certeza...?

Sam, de cabeça baixa, não respondera, e Dean insistiu:

— Sammy...!

Sam olhou para o espelho e encarara o irmão, os olhos enevoados e com toda a certeza em seus olhos e voz falou:

— Vai logo Dean!

Dean começou a introduzir seu membro devagar na entrada apertada de seu irmão, que abaixara novamente a cabeça e mordia o lábio inferior para evitar que qualquer gemido de dor saísse de sua boca e fizesse com que Dean parasse. Este forçara mais um pouco e já estava com quase toda a cabeça dele dentro de Sam, quando pediu contendo um gemido:

— Sammy... Olhe para mim... – Como sabia que o irmão não obedeceria acrescentou — é uma ordem!

Sam antes de olhar para o espelho, empurrou-se contra o irmão, que soltou um gemido ao sentir-se totalmente dentro de Sam. Este por sua vez, deixou escapar um pequeno gemido dolorido e em seus olhos um pequeno rastro de lágrima. Só então olhou para o espelho e encarou Dean, que na mesma hora levou uma mão até a face de seu irmão, limpado onde havia caído uma lágrima e com carinho acariciou sua face, distribuindo-lhe alguns beijos pela nuca, pescoço e ombros e sussurrou:

— Já vai passar Sammy...

Sam vendo toda a atenção do irmão para si, deixou um sorriso brincar em seus lábios.

— Eu confio em você, Dean...

Ao ouvir isso, o mais velho puxou carinhosamente o rosto do outro um pouco para trás e beijou-lhe rapidamente nos lábios, deixando um sorriso pequeno, mas verdadeiro bailarem por seus lábios carnudos. Moveu-se lentamente, vendo a expressão de dor na face do irmão desceu a mão até seu membro, estimulando o outro. Continuou a se mover até que em ambas faces apenas puro prazer era visto. Com os olhos semi-serrados, Sam arfava, soltando gemidos e algumas palavras incoerentes. Dean estava ofegante, soltava alguns palavrões e vez que outra algumas palavras carinhosas, movia-se com precisão e saia quase todo de dentro do maior e entrava com força. Em uma estocada Dean escuta Sam gemer mais alto e inconscientemente pedindo por mais. Este começa a investir mais dentro do outro, acertando sempre num mesmo ponto, e escutando seu irmãozinho indo ao delírio, até que finalmente Sam chega em seu ápice, derramando todo seu prazer na mão do irmão, que fez questão de levá-la a boca e olhar para Sam, pelo espelho, mostrando toda sensualidade que podia ao lamber a mão, o que fez o irmão ficar um pouco mais rubro do que já estava, este abaixou novamente a cabeça soltando alguns gemidos até que o irmão chegara em seu ápice, derramando seu sêmen dentro do irmão. Ficaram parados, Sam apoiado na pia e Dean apoiado em Sam. Ofegantes, esperaram suas respirações acalmarem para só então Dean, com um sorriso brincalhão, mas malicioso ao mesmo tempo falar:

— E depois ficam falando que somos gays... Queria saber de onde tiram essas histórias...


End file.
